Hana no Ai
by Hikari-Kuragari
Summary: It started with a vacation, with ambitions of peace and quiet. But soon two forces clashed in a head strong battle of the sexes. Through their mist of hatred, will they be able to find love? They need to hurry, for they are being watched. SS ET RR.


**Hana**** no Ai       **[.Flower's Love.]

_- A collaboration story by Yhi and Andhera_

===========================================================================

Yhi: **Hey** everyone!

Andhera: Don't mind her… she has been near sugar again……………..Oh, did I mention, I do _not_ know who she is… -__-U

Yhi: NEW STORY!!! WHOHOO~!!!

Andhera: The only reason I am actually doing this with her is because we decided on the subway, and it was a promise. I'm obligated…

Yhi: But still it's a NEW STORY!

Andhera: And you _don't_ have enough stories already!

Yhi: Shut up! It's not like your being _funny_ or anything!

Andhera (sarcastic): and I'm _trying so hard_.

Yhi (annoyed): Shut up and do the damn disclaimer!

Andhera: Why me? You do it! It's your plot idea anyways!

Yhi: But you are writing it too!

Andhera: Do it NOW before I unleash my wrath on you. It will be a very painful!

Yhi: *sticks tongue out at Andhera* Fine!

Still Yhi: We own nothing. Are you happy?!? Now go away.

Andhera: Rude much! These people are here to read the story and you are being a bitch!

Yhi: You are being a gay moron!

Andhera: Bitch!

Yhi: Moron!

Andhera: Continue this later…we will! But now let's tell these people about the story. 

Yhi: umm… yeah…

Andhera: Well, it's AU, so no magic.

Yhi: its romance, with a bit of humor and touch of sadness. But it works out!

Andhera: You forgot undying hatred and scheming matchmaking!

Yhi: *slowly inching away* yeah

Andhera: Enjoy reading this!

Yhi: bye bye!

__

[Chapter 1]+------+_|| In which long hours are wasted over planning perfect vacations||_

"Finally! Grad's over! I never thought looking pretty for one stupid occasion could stress me out so much!" An auburn-haired eighteen year old threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. Four hours of continuous partying was clearly evident on her features.

"Oh come on Sakura, It wasn't **so** bad! I actually enjoyed it." Amethyst eyes glittered on her best friend's pale face.

"Yeah, but Tomoyo, **you** are a fashion genius! For you the Miss Universe pageant would be cakewalk. But for the small creatures like me, who are lower on the fashion ladder, prep time for graduation can be stressful!" Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered with a mock envious look, but she continued, "**And**, after all that shit, we have to dance, eat and sit pretty for hours!"

"**What** prep time?! I did everything for you from sowing the dress to the mascara that is clinging to your lashes now! Prep time, my ass!" Tomoyo flipped a mass of her raven hair over her shoulder, haughtily, before playfully punching her cousin's shoulder.

"…which is why you are my best friend, cousin darling!" She giggled draping an arm around the raven haired beauty's fragile shoulder.

"You better be remembering that Saku-chan! Anyways, what was the deal with Hiiro? He was all over you today! Drunk?"

"Drunk is an understatement! He drank more liquor today than water in his life! Damn, his breath stank."

"Ouch!" Tomoyo cringed in empathy as she recalled how Hiiro hovered over Sakura through the four exhausting hours of partying.

"Ah well! At least he's gone now!" Sakura had a look of relief on her face; an almost triumphant expression. "Hiiro is history!"

Tomoyo laughed as memories flooded her mind. The cousins engaged in a giggly conversation as they sought out their car from the crowded parking lot.

Sakura Kinomoto had just graduated from high school, accompanied by her childhood friend and favorite cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. The two girls were anticipating a relaxing summer, to live off the excitement of graduation and prepare for the stress of university. Right now, they were speeding towards their mansion, in Sakura's black SLK, trying to find a perfect place for their summer vacation. 

The ride there took only a few moments. They soon found themselves laying, stomach down, on Tomoyo's bed looking at various ads, trying to decide on a suitable place for their relaxing summer vacation.

"Look Sakura, England is so beautiful! Maybe we should go there." Raven locks spilled over Tomoyo's pale shoulders. "It has absolutely beautiful sites, like the Stonehenge! The English Channel is supposed to be breathtaking, especially the cliffs that overlook it. I mean, look at these pictures of the scenery!" She swiftly flipped through the brochure, admiring the graphics. Photography, video taping and editing, digital imaging and everything along the lines have been an unfading passion of this nightingale since her pre-teens. "And it's supposed to be great for shopping around. Their tea and biscuits are to die for!"

"Tomoyo! We can only go to one place! Why don't we pick a peaceful location, England is a bit too crowded." Sakura looked uncertainly at the photograph of crowded downtown on the British Isle with shopping centers scattered everywhere.

"Yeah, I guess…" Enthusiasm faded giving way to disappointment.

"Tomoyo what do you think of Italy?" Sakura asked, shoveling through the numerous traveling brochures they had collected.

"Italy? Hmm... It is pretty, but let's look through more brochures for now. Lets make a list of preferences; we'll put Italy down first, all right?" Tomoyo reached out for a pencil and scribbled down Italy on a scarp piece of paper.

"Hai! That way we won't forget."

"Sakura, Romania is a good choice also, ne?" She picked up a colorful pamphlet and handed it to her cousin who skimmed through it.

"Hai, Tomoyo," She said appreciatively eyeing the three-fold paper, "Well, we looked through all the European countries, and, so far, we have come up with Italy and Romania."

"Let's see..." The raven lass fiddled with both pamphlets, trying to make up her mind, "We'll go to Italy!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "It also is full of beauty and we can cram in some serious shopping."

"Great!" Sakura was pleased that her preference was picked. She was looking forward to tranquil Italy. Who wouldn't be excited about visiting a country that is shaped like a boot!

"I know! I can even record everything that we do! Oh yeah, I'll make tons of clothes for you Saku-chan!" Tomoyo was getting excited all over again. She hadn't changed much through high school. 

_NO! Peaceful vacation Tomoyo! None of your sugar-hyperness!_ Sakura recited in her mind, willing herself to say it out loud. But she couldn't hurt Tomoyo's feelings; not after all they had been through. Instead she simply said, "H-hoe…?"

In the tranquil, sometimes too tranquil, suburbs of Hong Kong stood a grand house that majestically overlooked the great blue waters of the ocean. Luscious greenery sprouted on either side of the mansion. A long driveway began with a royal chrome gate, and ended at a 13 car garage. Nobody crossed this mansion often, but any rare passerby would openly stare at its exotic beauty. This very mansion was a tourist attractor. Many who came to visit the hustling cities of Hong Kong made it a point to pass this mansion at one point or another during their trip.

Somewhere inside these expensive walls, which were owned by the Li and Hiiragizawa families, four budding young adults were gathered in a green bed chamber with papers scattered all around them. They were looking through various travel guides and maps of different countries, trying to find a place that was enough to convince anyone to go on a vacation. 

"Why the hell are we doing this anyways? It is a pure waste of my time!" a bored voice echoed through the room. It originated from one corner, the whereabouts of the bed, and filled the silence that had been dominant from the past minute. Uncomfortable, he rolled over on the bed so that he faced the ceiling.  The unbuttoned shirt he was wearing bunched in a lump under his back, making him squirm.

"For once, I agree with Yuu…" Syaoran, the sexiest, most desired bachelor and also a famous male model in the entertainment industry pushed a clutter of papers off a chair and straddled it. A tight, translucent shirt clung to his well-built body, complementing him well. Loose, pajama-like pants - dark green in color to match his bed chamber - fell from his waist, loosely flapping with the rhythm of his swinging legs.

"England anyone?" A pale, gentlemanly person spoke from his seat on the couch. His nose was buried in a booklet titled Great Britain. Calm azure eyes, shielded by thin framed glasses, skimmed through the words with agility. He, Eriol Hiiragizawa - Syaoran's best friend and regretfully his cousin - was sinking comfortably in a plush couch at one end of the massive room. He wore a simple pair of baggy shorts, dark blue in color, and nothing else - except the glasses of course. This was a drastic contrast to the usual Eriol, who was usually adorned by the finest suits and tie the world could create. He was not one for sex, love, nudity and he hated people who revealed much skin with a vicious vengeance. However, today was one of the rare occasions where he sat shirtless, in shorts not giving any shit about ethics and moralities.

"England is too crowded! Besides none of my agents are in England, so I can't even get any work done while you people tour!" The chestnut-haired hottie ran a hand through his unruly hair making his obvious bored known.

"Syaoran, seriously with all this stress you're going through and all the pressure that your agents dump on you, I do not know how you can survive! You really, and I mean **really** need a vacation. And by that I mean you need one **now**!" The last was Meiling Li - Yelan Li's second child, and Syaoran's only sibling. She was infamous for her sugar-spice attitude; when she was good she was really, really good! But when she was bad, she was worse than a bratty two year old who had been denied her favorite Barbie doll; she would cry, scream, even beat the pulp out of anyone to get her way. It was mere good fortune that the latter didn't reveal herself too often.

"Meilin, what are you up to?" Syaoran shot her a suspicious look through hooded lashes. 

"Nothing, brother dear! I just **really** think you really need a vacation, that's all. After all, all work and no play makes Syaoran a very, very dull boy," replied Meilin, throwing the infamous _I'm so innocent! Really! All angel in here!_ look at her suspicious brother.

"Okay, I am so not buying it, Mei. So spit it out now and I won't hurt you," Syaoran said.

Meilin rolled her eyes profoundly, the _you__ think you know me, but you don't_ look plastered to her china doll face. She immediately looked towards Eriol and Yuu for help, more out of laziness than desperation. If she wanted to, she would force her brother into anything; but she wasn't in the right mood. Yuu knew what Meilin was up to, and the lazy hangover phase she was going through, and decided to be the knight in shining armor by helping her.

"You know Syaoran, a vacation won't hurt you! Besides you are getting crabby now-a-days… why not try to relax?" 

"True… about the crabby part, that is. You need a break Syao-kun. I mean, when was the last time that we actually took a vacation?" Eriol tactically asked, briefly glimpsing up from under his glasses.

"I don't remember," The model admitted shyly; he hated being overpowered.

"See, Syao," Meiling resumed the use of her brother nickname, "that's even more of a reason for you to go on a vacation!"

"Even if I do agree to this insidious plan of yours, where will we go?" Syaoran sighed half defeated. There really was no point in resisting all three of them - especially Eriol. Somehow his sly, and seemingly innocent, cousin would find a way to bring him down; and humiliate him. It was better to surrender.

"To the land of tea, biscuits and the pound!" the sophisticated Japanese said.

"Huh?" the confused brunette chimed.

"England, Syaoran, England! Try to keep up with the progressing generation." His navy haired friend sighed pathetically.

"I think we should hit the beaches! It's where we'll find all the babes and the chics! How about the Bahamas? The Caribbean chics are supposed to be **deliciously** fine!" Eriol's younger brother, Yuu said, sitting up, excited. He was lost in his own musings.

Meilin sat in one corner, on the floor, slouched against the wall. She had on a red, low-neck, sleeveless tank top, along with tight crimson pants that flared off towards the end. Subconcoiusly, her cheeks lightly acquired the color of her pants. No one but azure eyes noticed; not even her.  

Yuu was a Hiiragizawa. Although Himeko, Eriol's mother, gave birth only once, he had a brother. Yuu was stranded on the streets of Japan when Eriol found him. He'd run away from the orphanage that was responsible for him and protested outwardly when they mentioned the said orphanage. So, Himeko, being the kind loving creature she was, adopted him into the rich family. Yuu quickly earned the love and respect of everyone.

"No beach! No babes!" Both Syaoran and Eriol yelled at once, glaring at the younger Hiiragizawa. 

When Eriol and Syaoran cross paths with _chics_and _babes _the outcome is not pretty. Frankly, both are sick of public washrooms; they need to find new hide outs - especially with the era of homosexuality dawning.

"Yuu! You know how much we despise your rampaging, wild party animals that call themselves females!" Eriol yelled.

"I have enough problems walking down a stage with stupid chics hanging on to me and breathing down my neck. If we take a vacation, we'll go somewhere that is peaceful and quiet! Preferably, female free! Except Mei of course!" Syaoran continued Eriol's lead.

"Mei is considered a female?! I couldn't tell…" Yuu mumbled under his breath. Luckily Meilin did not hear those insulting words, or else Yuu be in his grave by now. 

Instead she jumped a foot into the air and proudly screamed, "I've found the perfect place for us!" 

"Oh? Where would that be?" Eriol inquired, curiously.

"Hell…" Yuu mumbled once more, gaining a cold stare from his brother.

"Italy, of course!" Said Meilin.

"Italy?!!?" Syaoran asked, in a way stated, in disbelief.

"Duh! Italy! It was everything! Yuu can humiliate himself in front of the chics on the wonderful beaches. Eriol can enjoy a new, exotic culture; maybe take up a new fascination to pizza or something! And you, Syao, can stroll through the suburbs, lazing around in the serenity! It's absolutely perfect!" Meilin explained barely able to contain herself. 

Everyone nodded in agreement, dazed by the explanation. 

"What's in it for you Mei?" Eriol tilted his head to one side, like a cute three year old would. The answer was apparent to him, but he would like to have heard it from the girl's mouth. _She is obsessed with shoes. But it would be nice to hear her explanation on that. _To his regret, she kept her answer short. 

She grinned and austerely said, "I have always wanted to visit a country shaped like a shoe!"

"Come in Phoenix…Do you read me? Phoenix…?" 

The voice was heard on the other end of the walkie-talkie, but no one responded. 

"Phoenix…?"

Still no response.

"Damn it Phoenix get your ass up in gear before I come and grate it for dinner!"

"Huh? What?" _Phoenix_ woke startled by the screaming. "Phoenix in. What's up?"

"The operation is a go. Do you read me? The operation is a go!" 

"All right Tea biscuit. I, Phoenix, have copied loud and clear."

"Okay, now Phoenix call Glitter, and I'll call Speedy. We'll meet back here in a cyber meeting in one minute. Do you read?"

"Copy that. Calling Glitter now…"

"Glitter here. Any update on the mission?" 

"Yes. There is. Tea Biscuit and I, Phoenix, have been up to date with the progress. Tea Biscuit is calling Speedy."

"All right, we'll wait."

"Speedy here, how's it bouncing?"

"We're all here now?"

"Yeah, Tea Biscuit, All present."

"All right, all our targets are heading for Italy. Do you copy?"

"Glitter copies."

"Speedy has registered."

"Phoenix reads loud and clear."

"Okay good. Now before I'm spotted I shall leave. Tea Biscuit is over and out."

"All right, Phoenix over and out too."

"Bye, T.B. and Phoenix."

"Later all!"

_Phoenix__ and Tea Biscuit have logged off the Cybertalk communication network._ A metallic voice chimed.

"Speedy, how do you think they got it to work out?"

"You forget Glitter, they have allies."

"Damn, someone's here. Glitter is over and out."

_Glitter has logged off the Cybertalk communication network._ The same metallic voice chimed. _Glitter has sent a message: Raven._

"Speedy is over and out too…" The voice said to no one in particular. 

A sinister grin spread across Speedy's face as a thought ran across her mind:

_It's only a matter of time now. Our victims are caught hook, line and sinker. Soon, they will fall._

Yhi: Done at last. 

Andhera: Yes, after all the planning we did the collaboration.

Yhi: This is our first attempt at working together. 

Andhera: and it was fun. 

Yhi: We would love to hear what you have to say…

Andhera: Good…bad…ugly…?

Yhi: Love…Hate…?

Andhera: Review please?

Yhi: Yes, do review…

Andhera: Thanks for reading…

Yhi: yeah, we hoped you liked it. 

Andhera: And thank you to Azera-imouto for betaing.

Yhi: R/R!


End file.
